Washington University is fortunate to have an outstanding vision research community complementing a large and busy clinical service. This combination of research and clinical resources make the University an excellent institution for the training of physician-scientists. The present application outlines the Physician- Researcher in Ophthalmologic Sciences (PROS) K-12 training program. The program is designed for physicians who have finished their clinical training, and wish to pursue a professional career as a clinician- researcher. The training program includes core didactics in clinical and translational studies, elective didactics, and an intense, mentored research program. Trainees may pursue either of two tracks: clinical researcher (akin to a K23 training track), or translational basic researcher (akin to a K08 training track). Both tracks provide a structured training environment, designed to fulfill the objective of producing independent, high quality physician-researchers. Extensive oversight will be provided by the principal investigator, lead mentor, and a five-person active advisory committee. The program length will typically be four years per trainee. We anticipate having a maximum of four trainees in the program at any given time.